The invention aims at providing a fluid tight junction in a fluid conduit system.
The invention finds particular application in the installation of fire quenching sprinkler systems in commercial and residential buildings.
Traditional and conventional methods of assembling sprinkler heads have necessitated the insertion into a feeder conduit of a tee junction piece. Although such tee junction pieces can be implanted into a main feeder in a number of conventional ways, such as for example screw threading or welding, nevertheless, assembly is inconvenient and expensive and entails removal of a section of the feeder conduit. Moreover, it is comparatively difficult to implant such a tee junction once the main feeder conduit has been installed and, consequently, such branching by means of tee junction pieces can only be effected at predetermined locations.